Typically, businesses that provide services to customers keep track of information, such as customer information, purchase price, quantity purchased, etc., using financial software, e.g., personal or commercial accounting software. Further, businesses also keep track of vendor information and employee information, such as vendor name, vendor address, employee identification number, etc. The aforementioned information is tracked for accounting purposes so that businesses have a record of services provided, employee information, and can calculate profit, loss, etc. Further, tracking information in this manner allows the accounting software to generate reports that present the tracked information in various ways. In addition, the tracked information may be used by the business when filing compliance documents, such as tax documents, regulatory forms, benefits forms, or other business compliance forms.
The accounting software typically includes fields of information, such as a name, a date, a “to” address, a “from” address, a description of a purchased item, a quantity of items purchased, employee identification, etc. The data corresponding to each field of information in the financial software is typically manually entered using information on invoices, purchase orders, employee paychecks, employee time sheets, or other documents that include information related to services provided by the business. That is, the fields of information associated with the financial software are populated manually, either on the customer's end or on the business's end.